rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Rising Phoenix
«Rising Phoenix» is a large-sized, high leveled clearing guild in Sword Art Online. Consisting of around 100 moderately and greatly experienced members. They are known for their ferocity in battle and overbearing confidence in their abilities. Their uniforms consist of red, grey, and gold, as well as black for high-leveled officers. First Appearance Base Floor 10 Since the defeat of the Floor 10 boss, the Thousand Snake Castle has been vacant. Until Rising Phoenix decided to make it it's central headquarters. The castle is tall and menacing, under the cover of the forest it seems to tower above the rest in a secluded and dark fashion. Guild Focus Rising Phoenix's focus is mainly to expand their ideals throughout the populace of Aincrad. They believe they will be the guild to that will bring freedom to Aincrad, using whatver means necessary to carry out their deeds, even Player Killing at times. At their first meeting, Grimoire said to Saito, quote ''"From the ashes of this burning world, a Phoenix will rise up and claim its rightful place atop the creatures of this vile Sword Art Online. We will survive and show this game humanity's wrath, even if we have to burn it in the process…" '' Ashes The Ashes are the lowest ranking members of Rising Phoenix. Consisting mostly of scouts and hunters, these players are absolutely terrified and respectful of the top leaders. They will not hesitate to die for their higher ups and will do anything in their power to get under Grimoire's good graces. Members of the Ashes usually use bow and arrows, shields, daggers, shortswords, throwing knives, anything able to be easily carried and can be of use in quick and anticipation needing situations. Flame Guard The Flame Guard is the main force that leads the guild when it comes to large events of any kind. However, their primary focus is to boss raids. Their ranks consist of heavy tanks, dual wielders, lancers, and a variety of other damage dealers. They are respectful and fully obligated to the guild. Once entered into the Flame Guard, their lives are now dedicated to the frontlines. They train day and night in every exercise imaginable to be ready for whatever the future might bring. They are a near unstoppable force in large scale confrontations. The Four Towers of the Flame Guard Comet Squad The guild's personal hit team. The Comet Squad are the hardcore player killers of the guild. They are the assassins, thieves, duelists, con men of Rising Phoenix. They work almost directly under the Advisors, even gaining some privileges of their higher-ups, the Royal Vanguard in certain areas of expertise. The Comet Squad are a first-response team that prides themselves in proficiency, precision, and accuracy. Every job done will leave the witnesses baffled and confused. Who was there? What exactly happened? How? Why?...When? The way the members Comet Squad do their jobs will almost always leave those crucial questions unanswered. Royal Vanguard The Royal Vanguard are the elite bodyguards and first-response protection of the Advisers. Much smaller than the other sections, the Royal Vanguard receive a special amount of training that deals in their specific Adviser's talents. This helps them better cooperate and operate with their higher-ups when conflict arises. Though, the Royal Vanguard still keeps some of their uniqueness about them and this allows for variety and upscale protection and reaction. The Royal Vanguard are none to be trifled with. There are usually two RV per Adviser. The Advisers Hand picked by Grimoire himself, the Advisers are the group of the seven members of Rising Phoenix that lead the guild under their leader. The Advisers consist of different players with different styles of battle and ways of thinking. Different aspects of life coming together for one cause under one leader. The Advisers are the only ones of the guild to have a special type of armor. Their gear consists of full black plated armor sets that vary in appearance and use from player to player. Some have a bit, less than others, and vice versa, but they can be easily distinguished. Also, the Advisers use Roman numerals to order themselves. Grimoire being the first, and then so on and so forth. Ever Adviser, as said above, will usually have one or two of the Royal Vanguard with them at all times for protection. But by themselves, the seven players are almost in a class of their own. Every member of the Advisers has a Unique skill of some kind. They are the seven sub-leaders of the Rising Phoenix, and that title isn't just for show. Notable Members Trivia Category:Guild Category:Sword Art Online